


Destiny

by sora21



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Duty, F/M, Feelings, Jealousy, Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Passion, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sora21/pseuds/sora21
Summary: Your destiny or fate is determined by your choices and actions. If you do not control and shape your destiny or fate, your future will be determined by what will happen.-Dr. T.P.Chia





	1. Opportunities

''That was amazing...''

Sara purred next to his ear. Her hands came around his chest to hold him tightly as she brought her naked body closer to his...

God...!! He felt so annoyed!

Why did woman always did that after sex?!

Cuddle?!

Fucking why?!

It was sex! Just a need! Why did they always wanted more?

He removed her hands away from him and go up from the bed.

''Is something wrong?''

''I have somewhere to be.''

''You're joking right?! Is four o clock in the morning!''

If she thought that he wanted her gone, she was correct. Besides he needed to work out, take a shower and be downtown by seven. His agency had scheduled for an interview for a ''promising'' new job, even though they remained absolute secretive about sharing any more details. He was the best of the best. There had been so many clients that were begging for his services.

His clients throughout the years ranged from high paid Hollywood actors to bloodthirsty politicians and all sorts of manipulative investors. La crème de la crème if you like calling it. People that paid well for his protection.  
At the current time, he was protecting an American Senator and the money he was paying him were quite satisfying. He had no reason to leave. But his boss had been quite pushy about considering that new job.  
He remembers his boss calling him a week ago.

''There is a new client that wants to do business with our agency.''

''Why are you telling me this? I already have a job and I am not interested in switching clients at any time soon.''

''You mean the money's good! Don't hide behind your finger Kylo. I know you well enough. But whatever he is giving you, Triple it!''

''No way!''

''Oh yes! I told you this particulate client is a catch!''

''Who is it?''

''I am afraid I don't really know myself I've in discussions only through the Head of the Security Team. You will need to meet first with them and pass from an interview.''

''You're kidding?''

''I am afraid not.''

''Why the secrecy?''

''I don't know. All they said to me is to send them our best bodyguard.''

''Wait! They didn't ask for me personally?''

Over the years he had made quite a name for himself. And due to his impeccable work and his exceptional skills. He was the number one choice when it came to protection. He was surprised they didn't ask for him personally.

''Well, from what I understand, these people are not any everyday people.''

''They never are.''

''Well true that...But still, you're not missing anything by not going have a look.''

Now he was intrigued.  
Just for curiosity reasons he would travel downtown and go on the interview like some sort of a beginner.

 

''Sara. You already know what ''this'' is.''

''But...''

''I have to get ready.''

She didn't have to hear him saying this twice.  
In less than two minutes she was dressed and was driving away from his house.

Once alone in his almost empty house, he finally took a long breath of relief. He really hated intimacy. He hated the deep feelings that were starting to appear after a few private moments from their part, which eventually lead to cries and more cries from all his past ''girlfriends''.

His job was extremely demanding with irregular schedules. There were secrecy and lots of traveling to all sorts of foreign destinations that lasted way too long to sustain a relationship. Besides over the years, he learned that he wasn't a relationship kinda guy.

His passion had been his job and earning lots of money. He wanted to be the best of the best.

It was now six o clock and he had already reached his destination. He parked his car a couple of blocks away, scanning the area. He wanted to check his surroundings. If we were talking about such an important client then he needed to do a little bit recon before walking inside that building doing the interview.

Funny enough the area told him nothing. The streets were still desert due to the early hour and the building block seemed like nothing special. Of course, that was just a neutral ground.  
Suddenly the front door opened and a man walked outside. His eyes immediately looked at his direction.

No way...

He started walking consciously towards his direction.

''What the fuck...?''  
He cursed as the man came up next to his car and gently knocked at his window.  
He opened it reluctantly.

''I am glad that you are already ahead of things Mister Ren. Please follow me.''  
The man said with a small smile of his face as he turned around and walked towards the building again.  
He pulls himself together, quite surprised that they knew exactly who he was and the moment he came closer to the building. They were good. Now he was defiantly intrigued.

The security check was extremely tight event though that was just an interview.  
Finally, after almost two hours he sat down in front of a long desk with the same man that came to his car. He was in his late fifties with grey hair and a wolfish expression on his face. Looking upon him he could see himself in the future.

''So, Mister Kylo Ren. Your agency just sent us your file. To be honest we were quite impressed. You have worked with some powerful costumes I might say. All the recommendations we received told us one thing. That we would be foul if we didn't hire you.''

''I am only doing my job. But as I said to my boss, I have a job.''

''But yet you are here talking to me.''

''I was curious.''

''No, you were seeking a much better fee. Don't worry. If you are as good as they say you are at what you do, the money you receive would be like nothing you received from your previous clients.''

''Then maybe I will consider your offer.''

''It's a yes or a no, right now I am afraid.''

They didn't buy into those tough tactics of his. These people were pros. It was now or never. After a minute of consideration, he made a choice.

''Then I accept.''  
There was no point in playing games here.

''Good.''  
Finally, the time to reveal the secret identity of his future client.

''What do you know about the Royal Familly?''

The fucking Royal Familly?!!  
No way!!  
Now that was something that he missed from his resume.

Even if he felt excited, he remained absolutely blanc. To be truth he didn't know much. Only what he occasionally read on the papers. Luxurious lifestyle and peppery scandals. That was the only thing that came to mind. But then again...there was something else...

''Well only that there was an attempt against a certain Royal member last week in a gala. But nothing else leaked on the press.''

''Because we were able to conceal it. We didn't want to create any panic. This country had gone through so much this past year with the terrorist attacks. We didn't want to alarm people with news about an attack against the life of the Princess of this country.

The Princess?! Princess Rey?! He heard about her and seen her face a couple of time on the news. The media called her the sad princess...  
She was younger than he was, about a decade from what he remembered. But hell, she was quite a beauty. As usual, his face remained unaffected by all this.

''So this is why I am here?''

''Yes. Even though the security around the princess has been quite tight already, we want someone to be at her side 24/7 as her personal bodyguard.''

''Alright. When do I begin?''

''If you are on board we could go down the palace right now and meet the rest of your team and the Princess herself.''

He couldn't believe that he would meet the little princess everyone in this country fucking adored.

He wondered if she would look as good in person as she did on the television.

''Ready when you are.''

''Follow me.''


	2. New Beginnings

He had left his car behind and he was inside an armored SUV along with Carter, that was the name of the guy who interviewed him before and two more security men. He was the Head of the Security for many years now.  
From the little he could tell, he believed that he wouldn't have a problem with Carter. He seemed like they were on the same page. That would at least make his job much easier.

He couldn't stop feeling excited over this. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity that many bodyguards would kill for being at his place.

Princess Rey...  
He wondered what she'll be like. Would she be a spoil little brad that would make his life miserable like most rich celebrities did? Would he have to babysit her 24/7? Would she be a wild twenty years old, partying until dawn and acting all crazy with boys? Would he have to run behind her and clean her own shit so she could have her perfect little image and her reputation clean so nothing bad would escape to the paparazzi?

Her public image never hinted any kind of inappropriate behavior though. Maybe that was why she was so loved by her people. But then again famous people often paid well for professional to create this fake perfect image to please the masses.  
Most certainly she was no different...

It wasn't long until they finally reached the grounds of the palace. The SUV turned right, towards a heavily guarded gate. Carter rolled down his window and handed his card to the guard. He quickly scanned it and granted entrance. They entered an underground parking two levels below the ground and stopped right in front of an elevator. 

Carter hinted him to get out of the car. The two other security guards drove away and he and Carter stepped inside the elevator.  
He saw him press a code and soon the door closed behind them.

''Here. You would need this from now on.''  
He took from Carter's hand a security pass with his name on it and a picture.

''How were you so sure that I would accept the job?''

''I 've been around long enough to judge a character. And you my boy are no exception to the rule.''

''Meaning?''

''You're here for the money.''

He felt offended by his harsh words, even though they were true. Somehow they still stung...  
The doors open to a luxuriously large room. Two men in black suits waited for them right outside the elevator doors.

Carter gave them a nod and both followed him. One of the two-handed him a large envelope which he immediately took in his hand. They walked from room to room. Finally, Carter stopped and open the door of another room. They walked inside which appeared to be the control room. Hundreds of screens with images of all the CCTV cameras around the palace perimeter. A team of at least thirty people was inside the room monitoring everything.

''Here, as you already guessed it, is the control room. Tomorrow you will have a meeting with the whole team, getting to know each and everyone personally.''

''Sir! They are back!''  
All eyes raised to the main screen as they watched a black SUV enter the castle the same way as they entered the building a few minutes ago.

''Good. Everyone at their stations.''  
Carter ordered before exiting the room. He followed him as he walked down another long corridor. Finally, he stopped and open the door of another room. He gestured for him to walk inside.  
Inside there was only a large round table with a dozen chairs and with the perfect view from the tall windows of the gardens outside.

''Sit down please.''  
He follows his orders, sitting next to him.

''Right. So, I would like you to sign this for me. It's an NDA, I am sure you are familiar with.''  
He takes a pen from Carter and signs it. This was indeed something very usual in his job. These people needed to keep their dirty secrets hidden. Jobs came and went and blackmailing was part of the game. They needed to be sure that people like him would not run one day to the press and sell off a juicy story that made front page to some sleazy tabloid in order gain a few extra cash.

''Good.''  
Carter takes away the signed copy and hands him the envelope.

''What's this?''

''This is everything you need to know about the Princess.''  
He looks at the large envelope...

''Inside you will find everything you need to know. Everything from her relatives, lists of her friends and staff and her past.''  
He wasn't sure how to respond to that. Inside this file was the entire life of a person...

Every little personal detail was something so public...so free for everyone to read and judge...  
He finds it a little bit unsettling...

''Now about her weekly schedule. It will be handed to you, every Sunday night. Any changes during the day or meetings with people that are not on the lists are forbidden except for an emergency or a meeting with a close Royal Member of the Family.''

He looked at the envelope once again. This was no life...  
This was like a prison...

''You will have plenty of time reading it tonight. Tomorrow I will need you to be here at 06.00. I will personally show you around the perimeters of the palace and introduce you to the members of the security and the members of the stuff here in the palace. You will be given a room right next to the chambers of the princess so you will as close to her as possible.''

''Alright.''

''Good. I am sure you will do great. Besides...''  
Carter looked at his watch.

''I will be here if you need anything.''  
He pushed his chair back to stand up just as the two double doors inside the room opened.

''You're Majesty.''  
He slightly bowed at the man who just entered the room. It was the King himself.

''Please, my friend there is no need for that!''  
Both men exchanged a tight handshake.  
The king was the same age as Carter. He then turned around to look at him. He had a kind expression and a pair of warm blue eyes. He never paid attention to those little details before.

''Your Majesty, may I present to you, Kylo Ren. He is the new bodyguard we hired for your daughter.''

''Nice to meet you, Mister Ren.''  
He offers his hand and he takes it. He never actually believed that one day he would be so lucky to shake hands with a King. But then again, life is full of surprises...

''I am glad that Carter finally decided!''

So Carter had been picky about who he wanted for the job. That actually made him feel a lot better. He had done something good to actually impress a man like Carter to give him the job.

''Well, all that matters is that you're here now. I am trusting you with the life of my only daughter Mister Ren.''  
The King looked at him with so much concern in his eyes.

''You will have nothing to worry about.''

''I am trusting your word on that.''  
They exchanged another handshake before he heard the King speaking again.

''Aa! Here she is! My dearest daughter.''  
He turned around to see the Princess standing at the entrance of the door looking at him...

His heart skipped a beat. She looked even more beautiful up close...She was wearing a long satin creamy dress that kissed her curves in all the right angles. Her hair was pulled up in an elegant bow. She was truly a Princess...

As soon as all eyes were upon her, she crossed the room and came to stand next to them.

''May I present to you my daughter, Princess Rey.''

She slowly extended her hand towards him giving him a faint smile.  
He didn't know what possessed him to do so but instead of a handshake, he gently took her hand in his and kissed it.

''Mister Ren you do have manners. I am very pleased with that.''  
His attention was once again drawn to the King as he slowly let go of the Princess' hand.

''My dear. This is Mister Kylo Ren. He will be your personal bodyguard from now on.''

''I understand Father. But as I said I don't need another bodyguard. The security is tight as it is.''

''We will not go through this argument again. If the security was enough, we wouldn't have this unfortunate event last week.''

''I know...but still...''

''It's already been decided I am afraid.''

She never said another word. There was no point in arguing with them. The King and Carter started discussing something about a social event he and his daughter had been, but his attention was once again on her.

She was looking at him with those large eyes of hers. They had such a unique color. Hazel...with tiny bits of gold inside them...  
His eyes turned to her lips... They were so luscious and pink...They looked so soft...He wondered what would be like to touch them...kiss them...

WHAT THE FUCK!!!  
WHERE DID THIS THOUGHT COME FROM?!!

He tried to remain completely unaffected by her mesmerizing form but it was so damn difficult. She looked at him with this calmness...It was like her eyes looked straight into his soul...  
He felt a drop of sweat starting to drip from his temple.  
Her eyes drop to the envelope he was holding in his arms.  
A deep frown appeared on her face. Apparently, she had witnessed the same scene over and over again with all her previous bodyguards.

He felt unease.  
Like he shouldn't be doing this...  
It was about her personal life...

The normal thing would be to get to know her first...See what she wanted, what she liked...  
Wait and see what she was willing to share with him about her past...

Not like this...

''Alright. So whenever you are ready Mister Ren.''  
Carter said from next to him, making him return to the here and the now...

He regains his composure in a heartbeat.

''It was nice meeting you.''

''And to you young man.''

His eyes returned towards the Princess again.

''I will see you tomorrow my Princess.''

She gives a faint smile before turning back to follow her father who was already outside of the room.

''Come on. I will take you outside.''  
Once again they were taking the same elevators that lead to the parking.

''You seemed quite taken by the Princess,''  
Carter says as a matter a fact.  
Shit! Was he that obvious.

''I assure you I was simply polite.''

He feels the cold sweat drip down his spine.

''Princess Rey has an amazing gift. She is kind and pure. Makes everyone to fall in love with her. But of course, you already know that.''

''Sir''?  
He turns his head to stare at Carter.

''I mean everyone in our country care and respect her. I suggest you do the same mister Ren.''

He really had no idea how to respond to such a comment except nod.

 

..........

 

He was finally in his own home. He had already packed and was now looking at the envelope Carter had given him.  
It was organized so perfectly in different files.

Pretty much since the day she was born she was monitored. It must have been exhausting for her. Being followed every fucking minute of your life. Not having one private moment for your self without sharing it with the rest of the world or your family.

He read file after file with great attention.

She was actually older than he thought. She was already twenty-three and had graduated from the Department of Engineering by being first in her class. She had pretty much traveled the world and she liked horseback riding, tennis, and martial arts.  
To the last bit, he felt surprised but still quite pleased.

She was an excellent pianist and loved all sorts of music.  
She had one good friend named Rose Tico that was the daughter of a Dutchess and they had grown up together.  
He finished the file in his hands and looked again at the envelope. 

There was one more file to go. 

Her personal relationships.

To be truth he was so damn curious about finding out how many men had fallen under her spell...  
He was about to open it when...

He stopped his fingers mid-air...

It didn't feel right...

This was something personal... 

She wouldn't like it...

Wait what?!

Where the hell did this thought come from?!!

She was a client!! He NEEDED to know!!

He took the file in his hand once again but stopped...

''FUCKING HELL!!''  
He tossed the file to the floor and turned around!

He fucking needed some release! He walked into one of the other room inside his house that he had to turn it into a gym. Without even bothering putting any gloves on, he started punching the boxing bag without any mercy!

He had no idea how long had been! 

He was giving one hard punch after the other!!

His mind once more drifted back to their first meeting.

He remembers her...

He remembers her parted soft pink lips...so round and tempting...

Another blow!! 

He remembers the small cute little freckles that were scattered through her rosy cheeks and her perfectly shaped nose of hers...

Another!!!

And when he had kissed her delicate hand...he only wished that there could be alone in that room...so he could continue kissing her...to other places...

''FUCKING CHRIST!''  
He punched the facking wall this time!

His heart was racing like crazy! What was the matter with him??!!!

Suddenly the was a knock at his front door.  
He quickly walked back into the living room and opened the door.

''Care for some company...?''  
Sara was standing in front of his door in a sexy little black dress.

Yeah! That's what he needed to get her out of his system!

''Absolutely!''

He grabbed her in his arms and pushed the door closed with his feet. 

He guided her to his bedroom and fucked her like there was no tomorrow, releasing all his frustration and fear about the upcoming day...


	3. Awareness

It was already nightfall when he finished inspecting and memorizing all the passages inside and outside the palace along with Carter. He had arrived this morning right at 06.00 sharp and as his first task, he met everyone from the team and the members of the staff that worked inside the grounds of the palace.

He felt his mobile vibrate in his picket yet again!  
Fucking Sara never knew when to take a hint. Probably it must have been the three hour fucking they indulge themselves last night and the four mindblowing orgasms he gave her that made her stick to him like a leech!

Even so, he still didn't feel quite himself. All day he secretly hoped to at least have a small glimpse of her as he walked around the castle, but unfortunately, luck had not on his side today.  
They were now heading once again inside the castle after finishing inspecting the gardens.

This time Carter lead him to the top floor where the private quarters of the Royal Familly where located. He showed him all the emergency exits and all the passages that he would surely need to use in case of a breach.  
The walked down the south wing and stopped in front of a door.

Carter used his key card to opened it and walk inside. 

He followed him to a quite luxurious room. There was a sitting area with a round table and six chairs. Next to the window an old piano. There was a library which was filled up to the top with hundreds of books. A large fireplace right in the middle of the room and in front of that, a sofa. 

Two doors were on opposite sides of the main room. Carter opened the door to his left which leads to another spacious room which appeared to be the closet. 

Inside the other door was the bedroom and next to it, another room which was the bathroom. He looked at the King size bed and the small desk at the corner. There was also another fireplace on the opposite side of the bed.

, In general, the room even as luxurious as it was, it never hinted at the identity of the person that used to live there. It was unnaturally cold. There were no personal items or anything out of place.  
The only thing that made him look twice was a picture right next to the bed. As he looked closer he saw the image of the Late Queen holding in her arms the young Princess...

"As you already guessed, these are Her Highness chambers. In this floor, the access is strictly prohibited to almost everyone. Only specific members of the staff are allowed entrance here. Also for security reasons, on the opposite side of the palace, there are the chambers of His Majesty, the King.''  
He walked to the windows and pull the drapes aside. 

''The windows inside her Highness chambers lead to the rooftop and to the emergency exit I just showed you before we came here.''

"So this is the only exit in or out from this room?"

"Not quite. There is another.''  
They walked back into the main room and stopped right in front of the library.

''The other emergency exit is through here."  
He pointed his finger at a specific book on the shelf. He removed it and behind it, there was a small panel.

''This hidden passage opens only by a key card that only you and the Princess will have. It has direct access to your room which is right next to hers."  
He handed him the key card after demonstrating once how it worked.

"Follow me. I will show you to your room."

They exit and Carter opened the door to the room next to hers.  
His stuff was already inside the room next to the bed. 

"On top of your desk, you will find a booklet with everything that has to do with the protocol. It is necessary to familiarize yourself so you will understand what is allowed and what not. Also next to it, there is a separate folder with this weeks timetable. Whatever you need, please don't hesitate."

"Where is the Princess?"  
He asked as Carter was about to exit the room.

"Her Highness is just finishing up her training. There is no need for you to worry about her. Jones is with her at the moment. Your duties start tomorrow. Take some rest."

Without further discussion, he turned back and closed the door behind him.

He looked at his room. It was exactly similar to hers. Too bright and cheerful for his own taste but he couldn't complain. 

He was about to start unpacking when he heard the door of her room to open and shortly after to close. 

She was back from her training... 

For an unknown reason he felt his heart begin to race...  
She was here!  
To the next room...  
Only a wall away from him... 

Somehow he cursed Carter for giving him that key card...  
He felt that he was holding all the power in the world in his hand...  
A power that he longed to use... 

Fucking hell!!! 

He pushed those ridiculous ideas deep down in his mind and continued unpacking.  
He needed to be ready by tomorrow. 

It must have been already midnight when he was halfway through his booklet when he heard her door open. 

He jumped from his chair and walked to the door. He pushed his ear closer, trying to figure out what she was doing. 

After a minute the door of her room closed silently behind her. 

He left a couple of minutes to pass before opening his own door and finding her form walking down the long corridor of the south wing.

He quickly followed her quietly. He needed to know where she was going at such an hour. 

Her footsteps led her towards the kitchens. 

He only stopped behind the half-open door.  
He heard mixed voices from inside the kitchen... 

He stepped closer and he froze...  
He heard the voice of a man...There was a man with her...

"Please try them! They are delicious!" 

"Are you going to spoil me every night with your presents?" 

"Only because I love you so much!" 

He felt his temper taking a wild turn as he pushed the door open and burst inside the room like a barbarian! 

Both the Princess and another man who was standing behind the kitchen counter jumped by his sudden entrance.  
The man was young...probably around his age. He was handsome and he was wearing a long white apron. 

"May I help you, Sir?"  
The cook asked him. Probably he was working the night shift, that is why he didn't meet him before this morning. 

"Thomas, it's alright. This is Mister Ren. He is my bodyguard." 

"Oh! Please excuse me I didn't know!" 

"It's alright Thomas. Mister Ren care to join us?" 

She asks him politely, pointing to the bar stool next to hers. Not wanting to leave them again alone, he sits next to her. 

"Thomas was about to make me a cup of tea, would you care for one yourself?"  
He only then realized that he hadn't spoken a word all this time. 

"Yes, thank you." 

"And how do you take your tea, Mister Ren?"  
The cook asked him. 

"Plain." 

"One plain and one with extra cream, coming right up." 

He turns around to the kitchen to put water inside the kettle. 

"You know, you really should tell your wife to stop sending those delicacies every day or else I will need to find extra time to exercise on an everyday base!" 

Wife???!!! Did he heard correctly?!

"Oh, please your Highness, she only does that because she loves you so much! We both do. If it wasn't for you..." 

"Please Thomas! That was nothing! Please forget about it! By the way, you need to try one of those delicious cookies Silia has made." 

She pushes the trey with the cookies to him. Out of instinct, he declines. Food was never allowed at work. 

"Oh come on Mister Ren! Live a little dangerously!" 

She teased him as she takes a bite out of her own. As she eats it she lets out a small moan of pleasure...  
That instantly sent a jolt of electricity down his cock...

What the fuck??!! 

"Please tell your wife that these cookies taste like heaven!" 

"I sure will! I only wish that you could say to her yourself..." 

"Yeah...me too..."  
She gives him a sad little smile. Obviously, she couldn't walk wherever she pleased. That was such a pity. 

"Here you go, your Highness. Mister Ren."  
Thomas hands them their cups of tea. 

"I will leave you to it. If you excuse me, I have some work to do. " 

"Thank you, Thomas. For the tea and the cookies." 

"My pleasure your Highness. Have a good night!" 

"You too Thomas."  
The cook finally leaves them alone inside the kitchen. He takes a sip out of his tea, not really sure what to say. She took a sip out of hers as well and then turns towards him. 

"How are you finding your first day so far Mister Ren? I hope Carter didn't give you a hard time." 

"It was nothing that I couldn't handle." 

"I am sure. He told me that you were one of the bests in your field." 

"No reason for you to worry from now on.''

"Oh, I am not worried."  
What a peculiar thing to say... 

"Couldn't sleep?" She asks him after a minute.

"I was reading the protocol." 

"Oh...yeah...the protocol...How are you finding it so far?" 

A bunch of bullshit he was about to reply but decided against it.

"Interesting." 

"Hahaha!" She laughs out loud! 

"It's alright you can say it's a load of crap!"  
That was the last he expected her to say! Her genuine smile only brought a smile to his own face as well. 

"You will get used to it I guess."  
She turns to her tea and takes a long sip. 

"What about you your Highness? Aren't you tired?" 

"This is the only available time I have for myself during the day." 

Shit!! 

"I am sorry! I didn't know... Please excuse me!"  
He had already gotten up from his bar stool when her hand found his... 

He immediately froze...  
He looked at her delicate fingers holding his hand. 

Her touch was so light...so perfect... 

"Please. Don't leave... I like the company. If it weren't for you I would be here alone as usual."  
He looked at her... 

She was so lonely... 

Trapped inside a golden cage, surrounded by hundreds of people throughout the day but in reality all alone... 

Didn't she have a boyfriend to keep her company?  
The mare thought though certainly did bring chills to his blood.

His eyes traveled from her hand to her hazel eyes and only then did he feel starting to relax.

Slowly he sat down once again next to her.

"Thank you." 

"My pleasure Princess."  
She withdrew her hand and lean in to take another cookie from the trey 

"Right now we are totally alone. I need you to relax. Forget about the rules and the Protocol." 

She didn't know what she was asking him to do... 

"Now, please take one. They honestly taste divine."  
She looked at him as he finally extended his hand to take one. The moment the first bite touched his mouth, he understood what she meant.  
Honestly, they tasted heavenly. 

Thomas wife surely knew how to cook. 

"Well?"  
She asked him curiously. 

"They taste better than I imagined." 

"See? I told you so!" 

"I never doubted you for a second, my Princess." 

"Please call me Rey." 

Rey... 

He ran her name in his tongue... 

"Rey..." 

"Kylo..." 

They both looked deeply into each other's eyes...

Something beyond explanation passed between them...

And just then, his mobile started vibrating again!

Out of instinct, he removed it from his pocket to look who it was.  
]  
He stopped breathing as he looked at Sara's name on the screen.

A mixture of fear and guilt painted on his face.

"I am sorry, let me give you some space."

"No, there is no.."

"Don't let your girlfriend wait. Don't worry, I know my way back. Goodnight.''

In less than a second, she had jumped out of her seat and was already walking outside the room.

He remained frozen to his spot looking at her leaving him, still holding his mobile in his hand as it still vibrated angrily...


	4. Realisations

The rιde inside the SUV was silent.  
The first thing on today's list was to visit some of the survivors of the last week's terrorist attack in the General Hospital.

He was sitting in the passenger's seat. Next, to him, Jones was in charge of driving.  
Rey was sitting in the back next to a really annoying woman that was her personal assistant named Erica Show. She was in her mid-thirties with blond bleached hair and an attitude like she owned the whole fucking world.

He kept repeating the events of last night over and over in his head!  
How they had gotten to know each other a bit better...  
How sweet and down to earth she actually really was...  
How she had insisted that he should call her by her first name and not her title when they were just the two of them...

And then, how Sara's call made her recoil instantly!

When she asked him to take the call, she said it without any attitude or any weird tone.  
She had left in such a rush because she didn't want to impose. 

Of course, she had assumed that a person who was calling another person at this time of night could mean only one thing...

He really hated the idea that she assumed that he had a girlfriend when Sara was nothing more than a few nights stand. At least he ended all connections with her with a mere phone call that lasted no more than a few minutes.  
He felt the need to clear that with her with the first opportunity he could get.

The car stopped at the underground parking lot of the Hospital. The Princess had insisted on keeping this visite as secret as possible. As she had said to her assistant, this was done for a good cause and not for publicity reasons.

As soon as Jones parked the car, he stepped outside. He looked around the area and waited for his team to give him the green light before opening the door for her Highness to exit.  
She gave him a polite smile as she stepped outside the car and walk inside the hospital.  
A soon as she passed him her scent filled his nostrils. 

A mixture of strawberries and creme...

Exquisite...

As soon as the reached the top floor of the hospital, the Hospital Director came to salute her himself along with some other doctors who were responsible for the victims. They all looked to her in awe and answered all her questions with great eagerness.  
Then the rounds started and she walked from room to room greeting and wishing everyone a fast recovery.

The last person on her list was this young girl who had been shot from the back.  
With her, she spent most of her time. She talked to her mother and her for almost an hour. Something which was beyond her schedule.

He had the feeling that as time passed, her expression was becoming darker, something that he noticed didn't happen before with the previous patients.  
Unfortunately, he was standing at the entrance of the room as she had instructed him, wanting to keep the conversation with them private so he had no idea what they were talking about that made her so upset.

Finally, she gave the young girl a kiss on top of her hair and her mother a tight hug before saying goodbye to them. An action he noticed that was beyond the protocol he had stayed up last night to memorize.  
She simply didn't care. She had felt like doing it and she had done it. He admired that about her.  
She was approachable.  
Human.  
Not a mere puppet who was following some bullshit papers that obligated her how to behave in front of a little girl. 

He saw that her eyes were facing the floor as she passed him.

"You're alright?"  
He couldn't help but ask her.  
She felt confused by his question. Obviously, she never believed that maybe someone had noticed the change in her mood.

"Of course."  
She gave him another faint smile.  
They talked in private for a little bit with the Hospital Director again and not long after she pointed at Erica. She approached the conversation and had as well a few words with him and soon everything changed. The face of the Director lighted up like he had heard the best news of his life.

They once again exchanged a warm handshake before heading back downstairs to the parking lot.

They were inside the elevators. Erica suddenly turns her fave towards her.  
"That was really generous of you your Highness. "

"That was the least we could do for them."

"I know. But I feel that if we go public about your generous act, others might support them as well."

"No! Absolutely not! This stays a secret. I don't want the press to know!"

"As you wish your Highness ."

Apparently, she had helped the Hospital with a sizable donation from what he understood and yet she wished to keep it a secret...

How truly remarkable was this young woman anyway?!

Others might have called the press, take a bunch of photos and expect the world to worship at their feet for their ''generosity.''  
He had seen the "selfish act" so many times before...

Not her though...

She was different...

When they reached the Palace grounds it was already afternoon.  
He just realized that she hadn't eaten anything all day. Only a couple of sips from her tea.

The team that had escorted them, scattered as soon as they reached the south wing.  
Finally, they were alone...

They were walking down the corridor and back to her chambers. 

"I know that something happened today. You changed the moment you start talking to that mother with her child. Did she say something to upset you?"

He couldn't help but ask her again.

"It was just a very emotional day."  
She said to him not daring to look him in the eyes as she continued to walk straight ahead.

"Your mood changed only with them."  
He pushed her for answers yet again.

"Maybe they reminded me of... Nothing! It's nothing... Get some rest Kylo. I won't be needing you anymore tonight."

She was about to share something with him but at the last minute, she decided against it.  
They just reached the door to her room. 

"You haven't eaten anything all day..."  
He said to her. He couldn't help but feel concerned for her well being.

"Maybe later. Thank you for your worry."  
She quickly replied and before he could say another word she was already inside her chambers closing the door behind her.

Something had definitely happened today... but she wanted to keep it to her self.  
He shouldn't push her for something she didn't want to share.  
He should know better. It was something he truly hated as well when other did it to him.

He walked into his room and removed his jacket.  
He was about to go have a shower when Carter talked to him on his headset.

"Are you back?"

"Yes. The Princess is already in her chambers

''Did something happen today?''  
Damn Carter was good. He needed to think wise his answer. He didn't want Carter suspect that something happened to her or he would start demanding answers from her. Answers that she wasn't willing to give at the moment to anyone.

''No. Everything went according to schedule.''

''Are you sure? Her Highness just informed me that she would skip tonight's training, which is so unlike her.''

''She did complain about a strong headache as soon as we reached the Palace. But other than that, everything was under control.''

''I see. If there is anything else notify me immediately.''

''Of course.''

The connection broke and he finally removed the headset from his ear.  
Fuck it!! What was wrong with him??!!  
The first day on the job and he was already behaving inappropriately!!  
Three!  
That was the number of times that he acted unprofessionally.  
First lying to Carter. Secondly for not opening that file about her and thirdly and most importantly for having a crush on his client!!!

FUCK FUCK FUCK!!!

He walked up and down the room for about an hour, trying to figure out what he needed to do about his stupid infatuation with her when he decided that a shower was all that he needed in order to clear his mind.

Just as he was getting ready to remove his suit, he heard it…

A sweet melody coming from the room next to his. 

She was playing the piano. 

He never was a fan of the classical music but from the little, he could tell she was very talented. He slowly sat down on the nearest chair and let himself relax enjoying this.  
After about an hour he heard her stop. For some reason he kinda wanted her to continue for a bit more.  
And before actually finishing that thought, she started playing again. This time though the melody was nothing like the previous one.  
This time the notes were sadder and heavier, without any happy feeling….  
It made his heart sink to think that this is what she felt at this moment. She wasn't allowed to show any weakness to the outside world. Maybe that was the only way to express what she was feeling on the inside.  
Something happened today. Something that affected her deeply. The only thing that he could do was to be patient with her. Give her the time she needed to open up to him…

……….

A gentle knock made him jump from his bed.  
What time was it?!  
It was 05.15.  
He quickly grabbed his gun from the nightstand and opened the door.

''Your Highness?!’’  
Her eyes widened as she looked at him and a small flush spread to her cheeks. It took him a minute to pull himself together from seeing her like this to finally understand that he was still naked from the waist up.

''I am sorry to wake you. I couldn’t sleep and…well, I was on my way down to the gym. And…well, I thought that I should inform you about that so you don’t get into any trouble.’’

''Yes, of course, your Highness! Thank you for notify me. Please give a second to…’’

''Of course… Please take your time. I will be in my room. Whenever you are ready please knock on my door.’’  
He nodded and watched as she went back to her room and closed the door.

OH GOD! He had made her flush! That was actually the sexiest thing ever!  
The reaction on his body was instant...  
Fuck! The thing that he desperately needed to pull himself together now, was a cold shower, but there was no time for that. He needed to be quick!

He washed his face and brushed his teeth and tried to bring some order to his wild hair. Quickly he put on his suit and his earphone and secured his gun in his side.

He gently knocked and shortly after she answered.

''Whenever you are ready.''

''Alright let's go.''  
She barely even looked at him. Only closed the door and kept walking.  
They reached the area of the gym. He sat near the door wanting to give her some privacy. Obviously, she wanted to train alone, hence not the presence of her personal trainer. 

She dropped her towel to the nearest bench and walked over to the punching bag that was hanging from the ceiling. Without any warm-up, she started punching and kicking the bag mercilessly. Obviously, she wanted to blow out some steam.  
He saw her from the corner of his eyes as she concentrated on what she was doing.  
At that moment there was nothing around her.  
Not him, not the world, not the responsibilities...

Just her. 

..........

 

Two hours later they were sitting once again in the same seats in the kitchen.

''Panckakes for two?''

''No, thank you. Not for me.''

''Are you sure? Thomas pancakes are a novelty.''

''Pretty sure. Just a coffee for me. Black please.''

''Right away Sir.''  
She turns and looks at him. 

''You still not feeling comfortable around me do you?''  
That question really took him by surprise. 

''Why do you say that?''

''You still refuse to eat in front of me, why is that?''

''I guess old habits die hard.''

''Your previous employees must have been rough.''

''I was only following the book.''

''Well, as I said you don't need to be so...so...''

''So...?''

''You know...Uptight.''  
She said to him and immediately turn her gaze downwards.

He genuinely laughed once again. She was so cute when she was been shy.

''Besides, you will work here for many years so I guess you would need to find a way to learn how to relax a bit.''

She wanted him to stick around...! That made his heart swell with an unfamiliar excitement.

''Here you go your Majesty. Your pancakes. And there is your butter and marmalade.''  
Thomas said as he served her.

''And to you Sir. A cup of black coffee.''

Both of them thank him.

''If there is anything else you need of me, your Highness?''

''No, no Thomas thank you. Please go home to your family.''

''My Lady my shift doesn't end for another hour.''

''It's fine. Go. And please give your wife my regards.''

Suddenly her phone rang cutting their conversation short.

''Excuse me for a moment.''

She took her call outside the kitchen wanting to have some privacy. For a moment he felt curious about who was actually calling her so early in the morning and making her want to take her call outside.

''Please take good care of her.''

Thomas said and he turned his head to look at him. He obviously had been watching her as she talked on the phone.

''That is why I am here.''

''She is an amazing person that only wants to help in every way that she can all those around her.''

''May I ask you something?''

''Yes Sir. If I can help you.''

''The other night you said that if it wasn't for her...''

''Oh yes! Well you see, my wife had a serious accident over a year ago. She was driving our daughter Maia to school when a truck came out of nowhere and hit her car from the side. Both my daughter and my wife were injured. I was right here, with her Highness in this kitchen making her breakfast when the hospital called to inform me. Immediately her Majesty and I run down to the city hospital where the doctors told us that my wife had escaped the danger and all she had was a couple of broken ribs.''

Thomas took a deep breath as he tried not to get overemotional.

''Unfortunately, my daughter had been injured more severely. The back of the car was almost completely smashed leaving Maia paralyzed.''

''Oh...My God...''  
He didn't know what he could say to that...

''The doctors had lost hope but her Highness refused to believe it. She scheduled her immediate transport to one of the best private clinics in the country that specialized exclusively in helping victims with similar injuries in the spine. It's been now almost fourteen months since the injury and Maia has started having real fell of both her legs!''

Thomas says as he wipes his tears away.

''There are no words to show HER our appreciation. With our salaries, we couldn't afford this kind of treatment for Maia. Her Majesty is paying all expenses until Maia would be able to walk back again!''

''I don't know what to say...I am so happy to hear that your daughter is healing Thomas.''

''Her Majesty is an angel.''

''She sure is...''

''But she also has many enemies that wish to harm her.''

His words only reminded him of why he was truly here. People had actually tried to murder her only a few days ago. People who failed to see how truly special and loyal she really was...  
For the first time in his life, he didn't feel like he was doing a job. That he was risking his life just because he was getting paid.  
He truly felt that he would protect her with his own life because it was the right thing to do...


	5. Spark

''On behalf of everyone here today, we would like to thank you for your kind contribution as well as the time and effort you gave so that today we could celebrate the opening of the first Youth Center in Jakku!''

A big round of applause from everyone filled the entire room.

Jakku had been for many years an area were poverty, prostitution and drugs thrived.

For many years bureaucracy had put a halt to any reconstruction plans that the citizens from Jakku had demanded from the state.  
If it wasn't for the Princess to fight over this, with certainty change would have remained a distant dream.

Basically, he had learned how much she had fought with the bureaucrats and the township of Jakku to bring life to this dream of hers. He had learned all this from her personal assistant Erica Show that apparently knew everything. Rey had been working on this for the past three years and had spent a lot of time and energy for this project.

He watched as the Princess shook hands with the Director of the Center and then proceed to take a couple of pictures.

Today she looked different. She was glowing with happiness. She was feeling very proud of this project that was going to change the lives of many.

After the cut of the red ribbon at the entrance of the Center, she followed the Director as he gave her a tour around the Center. It was truly a remarkable project. All the facilities were built with the latest technology. Anywhere you looked you could see how tasteful and elegant the facilities really were.  
All the members of the staff were all specialized and selected from the Princess personally.

This was indeed a grand jewel!  
With the creation of this Center, the entire area would surely be upgraded not only economically but also socially. New opportunities and new dreams would be given to these young kids that up until today had given up on the chance for a better life.

He watched her as she gave the final handshake with the Director and saluted the kids that had come today not only for the grand opening but also to see her.

He escorted her to the SUV.  
Once inside she took a deep breath and then giggled!

That giggle certainly had an immediate effect on him...

He liked seeing her happy...

He only wished that she looked so happy everyday...

He turned in his seat to face her.

A smile carved on his face.

''Congratulations your Highness for the excellent job you did with the Center.''

''The congratulations are for everyone! So many talented people had helped to accomplish this project!''  
She gave him a broad smile!

His heart skipped a beat as he watched her face glow like the brightest star.

The ride back to the Palace was quite pleasant. She had started a conversation with Jones about personal matters. Jones was on the team for the past five years and he was an excellent driver. He was the one always driving her where ever she needed to go.

''So are you going to ask her out again?''

''Well, we had a really good time. She is really interesting and I kinda like her...''

''Then why the cold feet?''

''Maybe I like her too much.''

''I still don't understand where the problem is.''

''What if it doesn't work out? We see each other every day.''

''Well, you can't start a relationship thinking like that. Maybe she could be the one for you.''

He heard the thrill in her voice. She sounded like a hopeless romantic. Eager to see everyone around her happy. 

He wondered if she had ever been in love...  
Did someone kept a special place inside her heart...?  
He hoped not! The idea of another man made him surprisingly annoyed, to say the least.

''Well then, maybe I will ask her out again tomorrow that we both have the day off.''

''I can't wait to hear how it went! Alice is a very decent girl. I really like her and I know that you would make a wonderful couple.''

So he was dating Alice Wood. The girl worked in the gardens. She was a garden designer.  
Rey was right. They would make a nice couple.

''If I may say so your Highness, I am happy to see you smiling,''  
Jones said as he looked at her from the review mirror.

"Today was a good day!"  
She giggled once more.

That giggle excited him beyond imagination.  
He wished that she could be more like this every day...

Free from obligations and duties.

Free to live her life as she pleased.

If she wasn't the Princess of this country and he wasn't her bodyguard and they had met outside one fine day, he would have asked her out without a second thought.

He would have taken her out somewhere nice for dinner. He would spend the entire night learning things about her, asking her what she liked and what were her dreams about the future...

After dinner, he would have taken her for a romantic walk down the beach...

He would have then held her hand right there under the stars and then confess how beautiful she looked. Without another thought, he would finally tell her how he counted every minute since he met her to finally kiss her.

She would have giggled and blush, making her look even more irresistible to him...

And then, not been able to contain himself any longer he would capture her lips in the most romantic and gentle way...

He...

WHAT WAS THAT??!!

What the fuck was wrong with him?!!

All those crazy thoughts rushed to his mind from just a little giggle!

The rest of the ride he didn't turn to look at her once.

It was only when she let a small cry of excitement that both he and Jones jumped in the seats in worry.

"What happen?!"

"Oh, I am sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you! Is just that Maz Kanatas doughnut shop is on our way!"

"Maz Kanata?"  
He asked her confused. Was he suppose to know who this person really was?

"You seriously don't know Maz Kanata's famous doughnut shop?!"  
She jumped from her seat and came to sit in the middle of the car leaning between the two front seats.

She was so close that he could smell her delicate scent.

It only added more frustration to his already tempted spirit...

"You must be the only living person that doesn't know maybe the one and only place in the world that makes the best and the most delicious strawberry doughnuts ever!"

"Sorry not a doughnut person"

"Oh come on!!"  
She pouted upon hearing his flat comment.

"She makes them herself you know. Every day for the past 50 years. She's the best! I haven't visited her shop since I was a little girl.''

"Weird, I never have seen her products in the market."

"Well, she is a little...weird. She doesn't even consider what she does as a business, more like a hobby. Even though she could have gone nationally and earned more money that she could count she believed that what makes her doughnuts so special is the fact that she makes them herself. If you ask her she will tell you that if she were to sell her recipe and basically the rights to a faceless corporation, they would certainly see her life's work as nothing more than a way of making a profit and finally after some time ruin it. That was why when the opportunity came, she declined without further thought.''

"Noble."

"Yeah it really is"

"Imagine that we have personally asked her to collaborate with us and still she had refused."

"You wish to stop?"  
The words left his mouth without any filtration.

She looked at him like he had grown two heads.  
After a minute, her eyes sparkled with undeniable joy and a wide smile formed upon her rosy lips.

It must have been the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. And he was the one to make her look like that! A sense of proudness filled him.

"I would love to."

"Sir?!"  
Jones' voice made his return to the present. This stop was not on the schedule and certainly not allowed.

He touched his intercom and called Carter.

"We are going to take a quick stop up at Maz Kanatas shop in a couple of minutes.''  
The response came back quickly.

"Negative. Proceed with your planed root."

Damn it!

Carter was driving the car behind theirs and from his tone, he didn't sound too pleased with the idea.

He was trying to find for an excuse to push on the matter when the Princess leaned further, invading his personal space completely and taking his intercome away from his ear.

"Carter, please. It would only take a few moments and I promise that no one would recognize me.''

Silence...

"Come on Carter. I buy you a box of strawberry jelly doughnuts just for you. Please?"

More silence...

When she had started to lose hope Carter replied.

"10 minutes."

"You're the best!"  
She handed him back his intercom and their fingers momentarily brushed.

A sense of electricity made them both to recoil...

She looked at him and he couldn't help but stare back at her.

"You're Highness. We are arriving."  
Jones said to them.

She turned back to her seat and waited until then.

Jones parked at the furthest end of the parking lot. They didn't want to draw any more attention than usual.

"Alright. Your Highness if you like to wear this?''  
Jones handed her a hut and a long coat from the back of the car. She put her fine curls inside the hut and the long coat. Due to the time, which was already late in the afternoon, it was useless to wear sunglasses which would add another cover to her. Hopefully, nobody was going to pay attention to her.

Carter along with Roberts descended from their car and walked towards the back of the building securing the perimeter.

He opened the door for her. They hadn't walked more than a few steps away from the car when he felt her delicate fingers wrap around his ones.

He immediately froze...  
His eyes fell upon their joined hands.

"It's best if they assume that we are a couple."  
He couldn't help but nod...

They walked in silence inside the shop.

Holding her hand, somehow seemed...normal...Right.

It was just how he imagined it a few minutes ago...

Her hand felt so small against his massive one.

Her body was now closer to his own.  
It was the first time they were standing so close to each other.

He liked it...

Maybe he liked it more than it was appropriate.

Thankfully the shop was not in a jam as he expected it would be.  
Only a couple of randoms that waited patiently in line to be served.

They walked to the back of the line and waited with the rest.

In the background, an old tv from a forgotten era was running a regular program.

He looked around for any threats and the emergency exits.

This place was old... It looked like the time has frozen to the age of the 60s.

The old decor seemed tacky at best.

Now he realized why the old woman didn't like changes and preferred to keep things as they were.

"Thank you."  
His head turned towards her.

She looked at him with those big hazel eyes that had mesmerized him since he laid eyes on her.

"For what?"  
He whispered.

"For all this. No one has ever done something like that for me."  
He hardly did anything and yet for her, it was enough. He only wished that he could do so much more for her!

He felt it again.  
That need to please her... To spoil her...

He quickly cleared his throat trying to compose himself.

"Let's just hope that these doughnuts are as good as you say they are."

She giggled!

"Oh, I can't wait to hear what you have to say after the first bite.''  
She almost jumped up and down from her excitement like a happy little school girl.  
He couldn't hide his happiness either. He laughed as well and instinctively came to stand closer to her.

"Oh my God, you are so cute together!"  
Two girls in front of them that were around their twenties had turned around and both looked at them like puppies.

"You know, I wish that Danny looked at me the same way you are looking at your girlfriend."  
One of the girls said dreamily at him.

He felt Rey momentarily tense just as he had.  
Before he could react, he felt Rey's body stepping closer to his own.

"He really is wonderful."  
She tightened her grip on his fingers sending a bold of excitement down his body.

"But remember that you are special and that you worth the world, so if he doesn't make you feel like a Princess then don't waste your time with him."  
Rey said to the girl in front of her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks for the advice!"  
The girls give her a little smile and turned the other way around.

"So apparently we make a great couple."  
She said but her eyes were focused anywhere else than his own.

He wanted to use his fingers and lift her chin up so he could see her beautiful face...

Before he had a chance to reply, the voice of an old woman shouting stooped him.

"Order 134, 135 and 136 are ready! Thank you for coming! You can pay at the cash register over there!''  
The woman that the voice belonged to, was a very short and skinny old woman in her late seventies.  
She was wearing a long apron that had traces of flour on it.  
Her hair was pulled up and her eyes looked like buttonholes behind her thick goggles.

She handed the three large boxes with doughnuts to the three couples in the front of the counter and once again walked inside the kitchen.

The line thankfully shortened. There were two middle-aged couples in front of them and the two girls waiting.

Suddenly he heard the sound of breaking news coming from the tv.

"On our top news today. The grand opening of the new jewel of Jakku! The new Youth Center that was built...."

He turned his head once again on her.  
She looked at the tv and then at the ground.

''Don't do that.''

''Do what?!''  
She looked at him.

"You should feel proud of yourself.''

"It was a team work. The architects, the-"

"You don't give enough credit to yourself. I was all done because of you."  
A faint smile formed at her face and she seemed to softened.

"Fucking Royalty! Whenever they see press and free food they join the feast!"  
Both their heads turned towards the couple in the front of the line.

"Everyone is the same! Claiming that they have built something with their own money and then taking all the credit for it!''

"Fuckers!"  
The couple behind them agreed with them.

"You know whose money they were using to build this? Our money! People's money! Have you actually seen someone rich using his own money? NO!"

He felt his heart to boil with unbelievable rage! He never felt more ready to punch someone to the point where they begged for mercy!

He was about to walk over there when Rey's hand quickly tightened around his begging him to stop!

"Please, it's not worth it!"  
She whispered to him

"The fuckers! Someone needs to teach them some manners!''

He was boiling inside!

He had never felt angrier in his life!

"It's fine! Please, Kylo!"

''NO!''

He took a step forward but in an instant, Rey was in front of him blocking his way. Her hands touched his torso stopping him.

He froze immediately...

She slowly leaned forward stepping into his personal space...  
His favorite scent of strawberries and cream quickly enveloped his senses.

Soon her body was gently touching his...

The fire that had ignited only seconds ago had evaporated completely...

He felt an unknown calmness begin to spread inside him...

He slowly lowered his head and stepped even closed to her, baring his face to the hollow of her neck...

She was warm...so perfect against his body...

He felt the irresistible need to hold her...

''Oh!!! Lety look! They are so cute together that I am gonna cry!''

''Yeah I know! If only these assholes in the front could simply shut the fuck up! They are killing the mood around here!''

''Don't pay attention to them! Only a moron would be blind not to see what the Royals have accomplished by building this Center. Do you know? I bet that the Princess is behind it all!''  
One of the girls said louder than necessary so the idiots to the front could hear her.

''What makes you say that?''  
Her friend asked her.

''I heard that she likes being involved in charities and things like that.''

''Yeah, she is pretty amazing- EXCUSE ME!! Do you have a problem with what we say?!!''  
The two girls were now staring at the two couples that had turned to look at them and they were ready to begin a fight!

''ORDERS 137, 138 AND 139! YOU ARE READY!''  
Maz placed the boxes on top of the counter ready for pickup.

As the two couples went for the boxes, Maz removed her goggles and give them a closer look.

''Just so you know, this is a family place and I hate having fights over. Especially fights which involve the Royals.''  
Her wrinkly finger pointed to the wall behind them.

He also turned his gaze to see what she was pointing at.  
Behind them, the wall was all covered with pictures from the Royal Familly. Apparently, Maz was a big supporter.  
At that moment he realized that he had been so preoccupied with Rey that he hadn't even noticed one single thing...

This was bad...

So unprofessional of him...

Before he had time to castigate himself further, he turned around to watch as the two couples put their tail between their legs and took their boxes.

As soon as they walked outside the store, the two girls turned towards Maz.

''That is why we love this place! You're the best Maz!''

''Someone needed to have a word with those know it all! Here girls! This one is on me!''  
Maz gave them their box.

''Oh Maz you're the coolest! Thank you!''

''See you soon! Be careful alright?''

''We sure will!''

As soon as the girls finished talking to Maz they turned around and before exiting the shop, they give them their thumbs up.

It was just then that he realized that they both had remained locked to each other.

Rey was the first to step back from him.

He instantly missed the warmth of her body...

Her gaze was lowered. He wanted to see her face...  
Was she blushing?

''Well, well... What an honor to have such a special guest in my shop today!''  
The old woman said as she looked at Rey with so much proudness.

''Excuse me?!''  
Rey immediately tried to act her part.

''Don't need to hide away from me my child, I would recognize you anywhere.''

He could tell how nervous Rey was beginning to feel.  
He took a step forward and came to stand behind her.

''Let me just say how proud I am of you, for all the wonderful work you are doing for this country.''

''I...do not-''

''Learn to accept a kind word for your efforts child!''  
She was lost for words.

''Maybe this gorgeous young man over here, may help you a little with that.''  
She gave them a small wink and then handed them three large boxes.

''It's on me. It's the first and hopefully not the last time I am having a Princess and her Prince charming as guests in my shop.''  
Rey changed a dozen different shades of red before she found the courage to reach for the boxes.

''Here, let me.''  
He offered to help her with the boxes.

''Thank you for the gift.''  
He said to her and was already on his way to the exit.

''Don't mention it kiddo!''

''Thank..you...I appreciate your kind words...''

''I wouldn't have said them if I didn't mean them, child.''

The first thing that Rey did was to give Carter one box full of doughnuts to show her appreciation for letting them go. As soon as they approached their SUV, he opened the back door with one hand to her and with his other, he held the other two boxes.

He was about to hand her the boxes but once she stepped inside she moved to the far seat.

''You're not sitting in front! I want to see your expression when you finally have your first bite.''  
He looked at her face and how it radiated with excitement.  
Without waiting to be asked twice, he sat beside her in the back of the SUV.

''Alright, one box I will keep for my father, and the other one is for us!''  
She placed the box between them and took a napkin and handed one doughnut to Jones. Then she took one for herself.

Both cars remained in their spot. Apparently, Carter was waiting for their cue.

''What are you waiting for?''  
She asked him giggly.

He took one from the box and waited for her to start with her doughnut first.

He was a gentleman first of all. But also he was impatient to watch her take the first bite. Wanted to see how she would react whilst eating something she actually craved...

The reality was even better than he imagined...

As soon as she took the first bite, her eyes closed and a small moan of delight send bolts of electricity to his body...

He felt his dick come to life instantly...

Fuck!!

She then opened her eyes to look at him.

She looked confused.

Had he said anything? Was it obvious that he was painfully hard?

He stopped breathing...

''You are not eating...''  
She finally said ending his panic.

He slowly put his doughnut to his mouth. His eyes never left hers.

A sinful drop of strawberry jelly run from the corner of her mouth as she took another bite.

His heartbeat stopped...

He locked intensely in that small drop of strawberry and how much he wished he could use his mouth to lick it free...

''So...? What do you think?''  
She asked him eagerly.

''I think that...I want more...''  
He whispered...

Her eyes locked upon his and then everything went silent...

He was completely under her spell...

His hand like it had a mind of his own slowly extended towards her face. With a gentleness that surprised even him, touched the corner of her mouth where that tiny drop of strawberry hunted his mind...  
Her eyes widened...

Her cheeks flushed...

It took him a moment to remove that drop from her beautiful face and bring his finger to his own mouth to lick it.

Her pupils dilated and her breathing rate accelerated...

He wanted...

He...

''Sir? Carter is behind us.''

SHIT!!

He had completely disconnected from reality.

He sat back in his seat and looked straight ahead.

''Alright, let's move!''

DAMN IT!

What the hell was wrong with him!?


	6. Misstep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone !!! <3

What the hell was wrong with him?!

He punched the training bag repeatedly without any mercy!

You're weak!!!  
He kept repeating to himself.

He had been ready to ravish her right there and then!  
And who?! The Princess!!  
The fucking Princess!!

After an hour of walking back and forth in his room like a caged animal not being able to shake off what just happened from his mind, he secured that the Princess was safely inside her chambers and asleep, so he decided to head down the gym and hopefully release some steam there. He had asked Miller, his substitute that covered him the hours that he was asleep to be on alert and notify him for anything out of the ordinary.  
Unfortunately, after almost four hours of hard training, he could still feel the anger inside him live and fiery.  
At this point, the sweat had completely soaked his shirt and his knuckles had started to ache.

''FUCK!!''

He cursed out loud and gave one final punch at the bag.

How was it possible that he had no self-discipline when he was around that woman?!

Weak...weak...weak...

Not any woman! The Princess of all people AND his boss he kept repeating to himself over and over again!

After Jones notified him that they were ready to leave Maz's place, he immediately snapped out of her spell and thankfully acted as if nothing ever happened.  
Like a robot, he did his job without even once breaking the protocol and act more friendly around her.

He had felt her gaze on him a few times when they were still inside the car and once or twice when they reached the Palace but he knew better than to turn his head and look at her.

''Am I interrupting?''  
He turned around to see the face of Rey's personal assistant, Erica Show standing casually against the door of the gym.  
She was dressed in a tight pencil skirt with a black jacket on top of that which was fully open, revealing a very provoking tight white shirt with more buttons open than he thought was appropriate for a working place.

''No, I was just finishing up.''  
He removed both his gloves and went to grab his towel from the bench. He cleaned his face from the sweat and proceed to drink a little bit of water from his water bottle.

''Bummer.''

''Excuse me?''

''I said bummer. I was starting to enjoy the show.''

He immediately understood.  
He had seen how Erica casually looked at him since he started working in this place.

The woman had come down here tonight with a purpose.  
She knew how to gain a mans attention.  
She even had the whole package. Great body, long legs, full breasts...a mouth that promised a lot...She had it all...

But... she wasn't HER...

No one compared to HER...

No woman possessed all the qualities that SHE had.

She was smart and witty. Kind and giving. Loving and caring. Shy and fiery.  
His mind drifted yet again to those full pink lips of hers...  
Those heavenly full lips that could most certainly bring a man to his knees for just a single taste of them.

And her body...?  
Even though her body was well covered under those posh clothes she always wore, he still found her unbelievably desirable.  
His body reacted instantly with all kinds of sinful thoughts.

Shit!!

He took another sip from his water bottle and turned his attention to Erica again.

''This is the best time to do some training.''  
He said in a low voice.

''I couldn't agree more.''  
Her eyes did their little scan up and down his body.

He put the towel in one shoulder and slowly walked towards her.

''Do you train every day?''  
She asked him curiously.

''Every night actually.''  
Her eyes light up like she heard the best news of her life.

He then stopped right in front of her.

''Yeah, I mean, how else would you keep a body like this in such good shape?''  
Even in her stiletto heels, she was at least two heads shorter than him.

''It's just a body.''  
He was honest. He didn't understand the fascination that women had over his body.  
Yes, he was tall, maybe a little taller than the average men and he was muscular.  
He liked going to the gym. Being a nervous guy from nature, the gym was actually the perfect way to help him relax. Plus it was necessary for his job. Being fit was a requirement.

''Are you kidding?! Look at these arms!''  
She raised her hands and slowly touched his biceps.  
His eyes followed the move.  
He noticed that her nails were long and painted red.  
God! He hated that! They looked so fake.

Rey's nails were different.  
Hers was cut short and painted in a delicate french manicure. So much simpler and natural.

Erica's nails then slowly scratched the surface of his biceps returning his attention to her.

''They're really hot.''  
She said in a husky voice.

''Yeah?''

''Yeah...''  
She chewed her bottom lip, trying to look sexy...

''I know a place where there aren't any cameras...''  
She got straight to the point, stating exactly what she wanted from him.

''Lead the way.''  
Yeah! That was what he needed right now in order to get HER out of his system.

He let her drag him inside another room where the showers were located. Right before entering that room though, there was a small door that led to a tiny closet that served as a storage room for keeping the clean towels for the gym.  
She giggled as she pushed him inside and closed the door behind her.

As soon as the door was securely closed behind her she pushed him back against the wall and began her attack.  
Her hands like a vine interlocked into his neck bringing his head lower so she could easily kiss him.

Her tongue immediately sought entrance. He opened his mouth to gave it to her.  
The kiss was nothing like he hoped. Erica tasted like cigarettes and coffee, something that instantly discussed him.

She placed her hand inside her jacket pocket and removed a single condom where she placed it in one of the shelves right next to his head.  
Her other hand quickly traveled south to where his crotch was.

The thought of HER still had its effects on him, leaving him painfully hard.

''Aren't you a big boy?''  
She said excitedly as she massaged him above his sweatpants.  
He looked at her as she made a quick move and brought his pants down along with his boxers.

A second later her mouth opened and took him all in.

''Oh fuck!''  
He cursed as she sucked him hard.

Yes...

That was it!

That was what he needed to forget about HER!  
Forget how much he enjoyed having HER in his arms inside Maz's shop...  
How much he liked that they pretended to be a couple...  
How perfectly normal it felt...

Then, Erica pushed back her head trying to take a breath as she momentarily gagged with his dick in her mouth making him snap from his little fantasy.

''You're so big...''  
She said as she looked at him with a happy expression on her face.

In an instant, he had lifted her from the ground and turned her around facing the wall. He used his legs and spread hers with a quick move.  
She squealed like a stupid little schoolgirl.  
Quickly he lifted her skirt up revealing a pair of a black g-string.  
With a sharp move, he ripped the string apart and took the condom from the shelve.  
Quickly he unrolled it down his long length and gave Erica one final look.

''Fuck me real hard big boy!''  
She commanded.

He didn't have to be told twice.  
He spread her legs further apart and with one single thrust, he was deep inside her!  
Both of them moaned the moment that happened!

Yes! That's right! No foreplays, no sweet words, nothing! Just sex!  
He began thrusting without any concern.

This was a need!

His need!

It was the only way he knew of how to deal with problems.

He saw Erica biting her lip trying to stop herself from screaming.  
He hadn't been known for being a gentle lover and most of his casual hookups never seemed to mind either. Besides, that was how he liked it.  
Rough!

But it wouldn't be like that with HER...

No...  
With her, it would be different...

He would spend all the time in the world to get to know her first.  
Learn what she liked.  
Touch her everywhere and discover all the sensitive spots in her body...  
He would surely be gentle and patient, making love to her tenderly and passionately...  
Making her come again and again until her body would tremble with waves of intense pleasure that he would gladly give them to her.

Erica's moans were starting to become louder now.  
He quickly placed a hand on top her mouth trying to keep the noises down.  
The act flared her, even more, making her even wetter.

God how he wanted for Rey to be the one he was with right now...

Not like this though.

Never like this, fucking her inside a dark closet seemed wrong.

No. Rey deserved better.

Deserved the best...

He would lay her down on a soft warm bed and ravish her until she was more than satisfied.

NO!!!  
STOP IT GOD DAMN IT!!!  
He put a stop to the crazy fantasies that continued to roam free inside his mind!  
Fuck! What was happening to him!?

Without even realizing it, his thrusts became deeper making Erica crazy with lust.

Soon he finally felt her walls constrict around his shaft.  
Thankfully his hand covered her mouth and had stopped her from screaming.

He didn't want to go through with this any longer so he pushed harder a couple more times in and out of her entrance and before coming as well, he removed his dick and pumped it in his fist a couple of times rapidly making himself come as well inside the condom.

After a second he removed the condom carefully and wrapped the end. He lifted his boxers and pants up in one swift motion and placed the condom inside his pocket. He needed to flush it down his own toilet himself making sure to hide all evidence of this hookup.

''That was amazing!''

Was it? Was it really?!  
He wanted to say but thankfully he stopped himself the last second.  
Erica was about to wrap herself around him as soon as she put her skirt down but he took a step back at the last second.

''Not a fan of cuddling? No worries me too.''  
She said a little disappointed.

''You know, we should do it again sometime.''

''Yeah, sure.''  
No way he was doing that again.  
He hated attachments. Plus he rarely hooked up with the same woman twice.

He felt that Erica wanted to say more but he really didn't need to hear it right now. He slowly opened the door and scanned the area.  
Thankfully there was no one around.

He walked back inside the gym and took his towel from the floor and his water bottle and quickly walked back to his quarters.  
As soon as he stepped inside his room he stopped to hear if there was any noise coming from Rey's room.

Nothing. Silence.  
She was sleeping. There were no messages from Miller either.  
Nothing out of the ordinary.  
The time was 4.15.  
He didn't have much time until the day started.  
He quickly removed his clothes and head for the shower.

He washed quite thoroughly using extra shampoo and body wash, removing all evidence of what happened between him and Erica from his body. Couldn't let Rey smell another woman's scent on him.

At exactly seven he heard Rey's door open. Immediately he got himself up from his chair and opened the door.

''Good morning Kylo.''

''Good morning Princess.''  
He could tell that she wanted to correct him for addressing her once again with her formal title but she didn't.  
Maybe she too had sensed that things had progressed quite unprofessionally between them yesterday and decided to keep things from now on as strict as possible.  
The thought actually stang a little bit but also it was the safest way to go from now on.

''Slept well?''  
She asked him as they walked to the kitchens.

''Yes, very well thank you. And you?''  
He asked in return and turn to look at her but her gaze was set on the floor and not on him.

''Actually, I-''

''Good morning my dear!''  
The King interrupted what Rey was about to say as he stepped from one of the rooms.

He was escorted by his advisors and guards.  
He gently gave a warm hug to his daughter once he approached her.

''Father, I thought you were going to leave early today for your trip to Arkanis.''

''Well, I am on my way to the airport right now. I am afraid there had been a couple of urgent matters that required my presence here.''

''I hope nothing important?''  
She looked a little nervous.

''No, no my dear. Don't you worry about a thing.''  
They hugged once again. 

Obviously, both of them had a pretty strong relationship between them, something that one noticed only from private moments like this.  
Private...he almost laughed at that.  
Well as private as these moments could be, having at least a dozen men looking at them constantly.

Outside the Palace walls according to the protocol, public displays of affection were prohibited, so having a chance to witness this scene was actually something really unique.

''Listen, my dear, I am afraid I have to go. Please be careful.''  
The King took the face of his daughter in his hands and gently kissed her forehead.

''Mister Ren.''  
The King turned to look at him now.

''My King.''

''Please take good care of my daughter for me until I return.''  
The King was obviously worried about being apart from his daughter in times like this.

''I will guard her with my life my King.''  
He truthfully replied to the King.

''Please be careful father.''  
She said to her father before he turned around.

''Always my dear.''  
He gave her a warm smile and continued walking along with his team down the corridor.

His head turned once again to look at her. He saw how her nose suddenly changed color and turned pinkish just when a single tear fell from the corner of her eye.  
He removed from the inside of his jacket a linen handkerchief he always used to carry with him. It was so old school of him to carry something like that but still. The truth was that it had been something he picked up from his father. Ever since he could remember his old man used to carry one in his jacket.  
Slowly he offered it to her.

''Thank you Kylo.''  
She gently wiped the corners of her eyes.

She looked so tiny standing next to him, so emotional.  
He wanted to place his arms around her and hold her tight against his chest, whisper soft reassuring words that would make her feel better.

She offered the handkerchief back to him.

''Keep it.''  
He whispered.

She gave him a warm smile and put the handkerchief right inside the inner left pocket of her own jacket.  
The act obviously affected him. He liked that she carried something he gave her so close to her heart.

They continued until they reached the kitchens in silence.  
Thomas was there as usual inside the kitchen waiting for them.

''Good morning my dear Princess, Mister Kylo, I hope you both had a pleasant evening.''

''We sure did!''  
Another voice interrupted their answer.

Erica was the one to first reply to Thomas question.

Fuck!  
What the hell was she doing here at this time?  
Erica had her daily briefing with Rey at 8!  
His instincts told him that this wasn't going to go well.

''Good morning Erica. You're here early.''  
Rey looked at Erica perplexed.

''Well, I didn't get much sleep last night so I decided that a strong coffee would do the trick and wake me up real good.''  
At that, her eyes turned to look at him. Instinctively his gaze returned to his hands.

''Great, have a seat then.''  
Rey gestured for her to come and sit by her side but instead, she chose to sit right next to him.  
What the hell was wrong with her?! Couldn't she be more discreet at least?!  
Rey looked at her curiously but decided not to comment so she returned her attention to Thomas.

''Thomas, could you please prepare a black coffee for Kylo, a...Sorry, Erica, I don't know what you want.''  
Erica's gaze fell once again on him.

''Black coffee as well, thank you.''

''Another black coffee then and some tea for me please?''

''Right away your Majesty.''  
Thomas gave her a warm smile before turning back in his kitchen to prepare everything.

''So, what's on today's list, Erica?''  
Thankfully Rey cut right to the chase, not living room for any personal discussions.

''Well, we need to start preparing for the Royal Ball your Majesty.''  
The Royal Ball?  
He heard about that and saw sporadically a couple of images on TV from time to time.  
This was an annual thing in which la crème de la crème of Royalty met to basically...well... eat!

''Oh that thing...pff...this is so boring.''  
It was actually the first time that he heard Rey expressing so openly her feelings about a matter.

''Well, I am afraid we don't have much time your Highness. The event is less than six months and we still haven't figured out what you're wearing.''  
The fucking event was six months away and they were preparing for the clothes she was about to wear from now?!

''I have scheduled ten appointments for you today with the most prestigious Houses that have expressed interest into dressing you for the big event.''

''Fine...''  
She said defeated after a moment.

''Here you go your Highness.''  
Thomas returned with their beverages.

''Thank you, Thomas.''

''You's very welcome. If there is anything more you would like?''

''No, not for me Thomas.''  
He also declined with a polite shake of his head.

''Actually, I would love for some cake Thomas, if you have any.''

''Well certainly miss Shaw. Would you like something to go on top of that? Maybe some syrup or ice cream?''

''Maybe some chocolate syrup if it is not too inconvenient for you?''

''Not at all Miss. One second.''  
Thomas turned around again to bring Erica her dessert.

''I am starving!''  
She looked at him with a huge grin on her face.

''Well, you know Thomas desserts are a novelty,''  
Rey said to her without breaking eye contact from her mug.

''There you go, Miss. If you need anything else, please don't hesitate.''  
Thomas placed the cake in front of Erica and then excused himself.

''Mmm...so good...''  
Erica moaned with pleasure.  
Very settle...  
What the hell was she doing right now?! Trying to flirt with him when the Princess was right there next to them?!

Finally, after God knew how long she finished her cake.

''Your Highness, if you excuse me, I have to go downstairs and meet with the designers. I will escort the first one into the fitting room.''

''Yes, thank you, Erica. We will be right there.''  
Erica gave a smile to both of them before exiting the kitchen.

FINALLY!

''Apparently, your presence has made a few hearts to flare.''  
She casually said as she took a sip out of her tea.

Could she be talking about...herself?!

A tiny butterfly flew inside his belly.

''Erica is very fond of you.''  
She gave him a soft smile.

What?!! No!!

''She told me so last night.''  
He continued looking at her in silence, not really believing what he was actually hearing right now.

''Don't look so shocked Kylo. It's so obvious. She even asked me personally if I knew anything about your relationship status.''

''Your Majesty...I-''

''Don't worry Kylo, is not against any policy rules to have a relationship with someone from inside the Palace.''

How could she say things like that!?

Couldn't she see that he...?!

''Besides, I am all for hearts and flowers! I love to see happy couples around me.''  
She gave another smile but this time it was forced.

''I have no interest in Erica Shaw what so ever.''  
He didn't know what possessed him to actually clarify this with her. It wasn't like he could ever have a future with Rey even if he secretly wanted to, but still, he felt that it was the right thing to do.

''Really?''  
She looked at him with so much vulnerability. Like she truly wanted for him to deny any sort of interest in Erica.

''Yes.''  
This time a faint genuine smile formed upon her face.  
He could never EVER let Rey know what had happened between himself and Erica!

''Alright then.''  
She let a long breath that she obviously was holding back all this time.

He didn't know what was it, but he hated the fact that he had just lied to her. Somehow it didn't feel right.  
What on earth had possessed him to think that fucking Erica would clarify things to him?!  
That he would eventually get her out of his mind?  
What an idiot he was...

''Now, are you ready to go and meet a lot of boring pretentious people?''

''Well, I am ready if you're ready.''

''I promise, I will make it up to you after all this.''  
She gave him a genuine smile before she raised herself from her seat.

''I can't wait.''  
Now his heart flew with the excitement of what she had in mind.


End file.
